


Underestimate

by StutteryPrince



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Flug being an actual villain holy shit, let him be evil you cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: Flug protects Dementia from an ambush of heroes and she finds out that the timid scientist isn’t as weak as she thought.





	Underestimate

**Author's Note:**

> My Flug and Demencia Blog: lizards-and-lunchbags.tumblr.com  
> Crossposted from my blog: https://oh-flug-me.tumblr.com/post/161103586395/underestimate

“Dementia!”

Dementia whipped around just in time to see the hero’s shoge coming at her. Before she could even react, she was hit out of the way of him and she immediately took this chance to land in a way she hoped was attractive.

“Black Hat! I can’t believe you came back just to save me! You felt I was in trouble and came rushing back to protect me,” she gasped in an overly dramatic damsel voice.

“Do I _look_  like Black Hat?!”

Dementia finally opened her eyes and her mouth fell open. In her place was Flug, glaring dead at the hero. The weapon was in the wall and his clothes were cut, his blood dripping onto the floor. He looked at her, sparing a glance at the second hero that had finally crawled through the window and stood next to the first.

“Flug-!”

“Get out and go to Black Hat’s office!”

“But-!”

“I can handle this! Go!”

Dementia hesitated for a moment before she finally got to her feet and rushed into Black Hat’s office, not surprised to find 5.0.5. cowering there as well. The villain himself was out on a business trip so that really did leave Flug to fight by himself. She crawled under Black Hat’s desk to hide just in case the heroes got away from Flug, but the thought of Flug dying or getting hurt was just too much for her to handle. Dementia slithered out from under the desk and crawled onto the wall, sticking her head out just enough to see.

The two heroes were toward the end of the hallway, Flug standing a ways away. The two heroes were laughing and hard, but Flug stood his ground.

“What can you do against us, Black Hat’s little scientist? What could you possibly have that could hurt me, Gargantula,” he flexed all six of his arms, “Or Missassin?” The woman spun her shoge without saying a word, but her smirk was present.

“Well first, I could hurt your egos by saying that your name’s are stupid puns that a six year old came up with.”

The two heroes stopped their smiling for a second, before Missassin cocked her hip.

“What? And a name like ‘Flugh’ is better?”

“It’s pronounced ‘Floog’, my boss just says it wrong and I stopped caring enough to correct him.” Flug took a fighting stance as he grabbed his ray from his waistband, keeping his other hand behind him. “Do you know what Flug means?”

The two heroes hesitated, comically waiting for an answer. Their comical faces turned into slightly more defensive ones as Flug moved toward the wall, slowly. He smirked under his bag as revealed the anti-gravity device from his lab coat pocket.

_“Flight.”_

He hit the button and put the device back in it’s hidden holster in his pocket just as everything started floating. Flug turned midair and began running up the wall, kicking off it and aiming the raygun at the heroes. He pulled the trigger and a beam shot from it, but the Missassin moved in time, the beam turning the plant behind her to ash. Gargantula and Missassin gawked at the ashes before they turned back towards Flug, who was running toward them along the wall.

“C-Come on, Gargantula!”

Missassin threw her shoge at Flug, but he kicked off the wall again to dodge. He fired off another shot just as his feet hit the opposing wall. Gargantula moved out of the way of the beam and took a page from Flug’s book, launching off the wall and crashing into the scientist before he could run. He wrapped four of his six arms around him and squeezed, pulling a strangled growl from him as pressure was put on his wound. He swore he heard a bone or two crack.

“Got you now!”

“L-Like hell!”

Dementia’s eyes widened at hearing Flug curse, but her attention stayed rapt on the battle.

Flug pulled his leg up and jammed it into Gargantula’s side. The hero laughed, about to claim he felt no pain form such a weak kick, when a harsh current of electricity cut through him, coming straight from Flug’s sneakers. His grip on Flug loosened and the scientist wasted no time, pistol whipping Gargantula with his raygun with everything he had. The hero seemed to be unconscious now and Flug kicked him away, making him crash into the wall. He aimed the raygun at Gargantula when something sliced his shoulder. He shouted as he glared down at Missassin, the other having been forgotten during the small brawl. 

“Oh, screw you!”

Flug shifted the raygun to the hand that wasn’t attached to a wounded shoulder and fired off a shot. Missassin jumped onto the wall to dodge and leaped onto Flug’s back, wrapping her arms around his neck in an attempt to choke him. He gagged and, with one hand trying to pry her off, he used his other to grab the anti-gravity device. He pressed the button and everything began falling, Missassin’s grip loosening in surprise. He pulled her off and turned around, grabbing her around the neck instead, one hand pushing her head back. The two hit the ground hard, Missassin taking most of the force of the landing and with her head being pushed back by Flug, she was almost instantly knocked unconscious. 

Flug panted as he stepped off her, looking at Gargantula starting to wake up. He huffed as he stomped over and whacked him with the raygun again, knocking him out again. He looked at them both, holding his wounded shoulder.

“You weren’t even that hard to beat. Your villain must be sad, no wonder he orders from here every other day.”

“THAT WAS AMAZING!”

Flug’s attention shot upward’s at the sight of Dementia on the ceiling. She dropped down and almost embraced Flug, but he held his hand up, the raygun hanging from his finger behind the trigger.

“I didn’t know you could fight!”

"That’s because heroes don’t usually get passed the defense system and Black Hat is usually here.”

Flug huffed as the pain and fatigue of the battle came crashing down on him. He leaned against Dementia, who easily supported him.

“Go lay down, dude. I’ll clean this up.”

“Just lock them up. We can tell Black Hat we have them and he can decide how much to sell them to their villain for. And yes, you can keep Missassin’s weapon.”

Dementia nodded and Flug staggered off to his lab to bandage his wounds. She quickly wrapped Missassin’s shoge around her hips and put the knife part in her pocket,dragging them by their wrists down stairs. Once they were locked up securely in Hero Cages, Dementia checked for any sign of anyone before pulling out her phone to rewatch the fight, having recorded the whole thing.

**Author's Note:**

> My Flug and Demencia Blog: lizards-and-lunchbags.tumblr.com


End file.
